La amistad dura toda la vida y la siguiente
by armius99
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Link de skyward sword hubiera obtenido la habilidad de transformarse en alicornio y por eso discutir con Zelda e irse de su Era solo para comenzar una amistad con sus reencarnaciones y luchando contra el ro ¿que pasa cuando protege a sus amigos el muere,la amistad continua en otra vida pero sin ningun recuerdo del pasado,lograran evitar al nuevo mal?
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Esto sucedió varios milenios atrás para mi es poco tiempo soy casi eterno y puedo permanecer joven por mucho tiempo así que te contare como por fin me reconcilie con mi mejor amiga después de que entendiera que otras personas me necesitaban más que ella…

 **Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

Un día en Skyloft mi mejor amiga Zelda se encargaba de su loftwing cuando Groose llego corriendo de la plaza del mercado todo apresurado mostrando gran preocupación…

Groose: ¡Zelda, tienes que venir rápido!

Zelda: ¿Qué ocurre? Dice aun acariciando a su ave.

Groose: estaba pasando por la plaza cuando una especie de cosa apareció de repente era muy parecido al Puerta del Tiempo.

SkyLoft

Zelda: ¡No puede ser, llévame a donde está el portal!

Groose le mostro el portal que apareció en el centro de la plaza. Zelda y Groose llegaron teniendo que pasar a los habitantes para llegar al frente se encontraron con el padre de Zelda…

Zelda: Padre como puede ser que esto ocurra, nosotros cerramos la Puerta del Tiempo. Le preguntaba a su padre.

Gaepora: No se cómo es posible pero no tengo ningún mal presentimiento.

No paso mucho para que del portal cuatro personas vinieran de la puerta enfrente de ellos…

¿? (1): mmmm… ¿Dónde estamos? Dice muy aturdido apenas intentando incorporándose

¿? (2): ¡Crees que yo sé, te dije no debiste acercarte mucho! Dice dando un golpe en la cabeza

¿? (3): No discutan ahora, no sabemos siquiera donde estamos. Explico el mayor de ellos cuatro.

¿? (4): Si, además cuando Sky se dé cuenta que utilizamos el portal si avisarle nos matara. Dice el más joven de ellos.

Gaepora: ¿Quiénes son ustedes, como llegaron aquí y porque usan el uniforme de caballero de la academia?

El mayor se puse enfrente a explicar cómo llegaron del portal y quienes eran…

¿?: Mi nombre es Arceus y ellos son mis amigos: Time, Twilight y Warrior.

Time: Lamento los problemas que causamos.

Twilight: ¡¿Causamos?! ¡Causaste querrás decir!

Time: ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

Warrior: No peleen, no tenemos tiempo para esto; aún tenemos que averiguar cómo regresar a casa.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**Capítulo 2: Confusión y el regreso de un ¿enemigo o aliado?**

Time: ¡¿Princesa Zelda, como llego aquí?!

Arceus: ¿Hylia, que te paso?

Zelda: Creo que ustedes me confunden con otra persona, yo solo soy la encarnación de la Diosa Hylia.

Warrior: Por supuesto que no es la princesa, al menos no la que nosotros conocemos. Además, no deben olvidar que viajamos a través del portal; probablemente estemos en la Era del Cielo.

Twilight: Eso significa… ¡QUE SKY NUNCA VENDRA A BUSCARNOS AQUÍ! El mismo dijo que hace 8000 años que se fue de aquí por razones personales.

Arceus: Debemos encontrar la forma de regresar.

En ese momento Pipita el mejor de caballero de la Academia, llego apresurado a la plaza donde estaba el Director de la Academia Gaepora.

Pipita: ¡Director Gaepora tenemos un problema, un demonio logro llegar a skyloft, se encuentra cerca del Bazar!

Gaepora: Imposible ningún ser de las Tierras Inferiores logra pasar la barrera de nubes ¡Rápido todos los caballeros vayan y protejan nuestro hogar!

Todos fueron donde se encontraba el enemigo, para sorpresa de Zelda y Groose este era un enemigo que creían muerto desde hace tiempo…

Zelda: ¡Cómo es posible que estés vivo se supone que fuiste derrotado junto con Demise! Dice preocupada de si él había regresado su maestro también volviera.

Grahim: Tranquila, doncella espíritu no vine a pelear ni atacar su isla flotante, solo busco a unos amigos que pueden que estén aquí.

Groose: ¡Eso nadie te cree ese cuento! Sabemos que planeas.

Justamente Arceus y los demás llegaron al lugar ya que su deber era proteger a las encarnaciones de la sangre de la Diosa…

Warrior: ¡Grahim! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Dice contento de ver su amigo que lo ayudo en la guerra.

Zelda: ¿Lo conoces?

Warrior: Por supuesto, el me ayudo con los demás cuando cia y Ganondorf hicieron estallar una guerra en Hyrule: además de proteger a Sky con Arceus.

Zelda: …

Time: Nunca estuve más feliz de verte. Dice contento de que fuera él y no Sky.

Grahim: El cielo niño está preocupado al no saber dónde estaban y nos separamos para buscarlos. Lo más probable fue que ahora mismo venga en camino.

Twilight: … (ahora como evitamos el regaño de Sky)

En ese momento una criatura alada apareció detonando un aura un poco furiosa…

¿?: ¡QUE LES HE DICHO SOBRE LOS PORTALES!

Tanto como Time, Twilight y Warrior se asustaron mientras que Arceus y Grahim no se inmutaron por el grito, sabían que se le pasaría en un instante por preocupación…

Sky: Tienen la menor idea de lo preocupado que estaba.

W/T/T: Lo sentimos Sky.


	3. Chapter 3: Disputa y recuerdo

**Capítulo 3: Disputa y el recuerdo de un sacrificio.**

Al ver como se volvía a transformar en humano Zelda se enfureció, aunque intentaba retener su furia al reconocer las posibles razones de que se fuera de Skyloft, caminando hacia Sky que les daba una reprimenda a los chicos le dice en voz alta…

Zelda: ¿¡Ellos son la razón de que te fueras no es así!?

Sky: No tengo que explicarte nada a ti solo vine aquí porque ellos son mi responsabilidad no porque quisiera venir y encontrarme contigo, después de todo tu dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Warrior: Sky tranquilízate, no sé qué problemas tengan ustedes, pero no hablen de esa manera o se lastimaran

Zelda: Se nota que nunca te importamos. ¡ Solo te importan ellos!

Warrior: ¡Déjalo en paz! Dice ya fastidiado de que no entendiera a Sky, Tu… no sabes nada de lo que Sky hace por nosotros y el futuro de Hyrule, a pesar de que el mal fue derrotado en nuestras Eras, hay quienes intentan lastimar a gente inocente.

Twilight: Y en más de una ocasión Sky casi lo matan y aun así se encarga de la seguridad del reino.

Time: Y de la familia real, que sería tu descendencia.

Zelda: ….

Grahim: Creo que ya no puede decirnos nada, ¿por qué no mejor regresamos a casa?

Arceus: Esto de acuerdo, no quiero que Sky se moleste más, sino se pondrá peor la situación.

Cuando termino de decir eso Sky abrió el portal para regresar a la Era del Crepúsculo con su lira que tenía mucho parecido con la de la diosa solo que en vez de las aves que llevaba en los bordes esa tenía un equino con un cuerno…

Sky: Chicos hay que regresar a casa

Zelda: ¡Antes dime porque te tuviste que ir si ellos no eran la razón entonces!

Sky: …. Ve este libro eso responderá tus preguntas, cuando entiendas la razón entonces hablaremos. Atraviesa el portal y este se cierra.

Zelda: …Link. Abre el libro que él le entrego y adentro había imágenes como en las pinturas de las historias de la superficie.

Groose: ¿Qué fue lo que tiene ese libro?

Zelda: Es parecido a las imágenes en los libros de la historia de la Diosa Hylia, ¡aaaaahhhhhhhhh!

El Libro comienza a brillar de repente y Zelda por el susto lo deja caer mostrando una escena pasada de una de sus páginas que en esta decía "Sacrificio" Era de Warrior. La persona que se mostraba era muy parecida a Impa.

Impa: ¡No dejen que el enemigo avance!

Ahí se mostraba a Grahim en su forma de adulto corriendo hacia ella, pero no con intención de atacar.

Grahim: ¿¡Impa, donde está el Cielo niño!?

Impa: ¡Acompaño a Link al frente para recuperar la Trifuerza de las manos de Cya!

Grahim: ¡Arceus, tenemos que alcanzar a Warrior y ayudarlos!

Arceus: Si, pero no podemos con los enemigos que tenemos actualmente hay que acabar con ellos y hacer que retrocedan. Decía mientras luchaba con al algunos de los Stalfos líderes.

Grahim: Solo espero que estén bien…

Para su fortuna logro ver como Time y Twilight iban en dirección al frente de la batalla para ayudar a Warrior…

Twilight: ¡Como lograremos evitar a la mayoría de los enemigos!

Time: Transfórmanos en lobo no sería de mucha ayuda.

En ese momento unas llamas se atravesaron en su camino, por lo que se dieron cuenta de que fue Volga el Caballero Dragón quien los había detenido y no iba a permitir que se acercaran a al frente del campo de batalla, para variar no iba solo Zant El Rey Usurpador también estaba con el…

Twilight: demonios… y pensar que ya teníamos muchos problemas.

Time: Hay que acabar con esto y rápido.

Volga: Si tienes razón nosotros tendremos nuestra venganza por habernos derrotado en Eras pasadas.

Mientras con Link (Warrior) y Sky…

Sky: ¡Warrior detrás de ti!

Cya no le daba una pelea fácil mucho menos al no poder ayudar a Warrior con Ganondorf. Warrior casi quedaba fuera de combate por lo que estaba más preocupado y desesperado por derrotar a Cya…

Ganondorf: ¡Ríndete por una vez por todas y tu muerte será rápida héroe!

Warrior: ¡Ni creas que me dejare derrotar así de fácil Rey demonio!

Su pelea no era nada sencilla Ganondorf no paraba de atacar y solo podía defenderse sin poder atacar, por unos segundos bajo la guardia al intentar evadir uno de los ataques por lo que a Ganondorf le dio la oportunidad para atacar de manera eficaz, mas este no esperaba que al que terminara hiriendo fuera al otro de los héroes del pasado que se había interceptado en él y Warrior al derrotar a la hechicera oscura…

Warrior: ¡SKY!, ¿estás bien?

Sky: No te preocupes por mí se necesita más que eso para matarme. Dice mientras se sujetaba el costado derecho para intentar parar la hemorragia.

Grahim: ¿¡Cielo niño te encuentras bien!?

Arceus: Nosotros nos encargamos ahora tu ve y aléjate del campo de batalla.

Sky: No, no puedo dejar las cosas así, soy el único que puede darle batalla en su forma demoniaca. Dice tratando de pararse, pero termina cayendo de rodillas al estar débil por la pérdida de sangre.

Time: ¡CHICOS!

Warrior: ¡Time, Twilight, distraigan a Ganondorf mientras alejamos a Sky de aquí!

Ganondorf: ¡No los dejare escapar tan fácil! Este se usa su magia para atacar a Sky con éxito y le quita la mitad de su magia, por lo que lo deja más débil de lo que estaba, al tomar su magia se logra transformar en lo que parecía a un alicornio, pero sus alas eran de reptil y la magia que emanaba era siniestra.

Twilight: ¿¡Ahora que hacemos!?

Sky: Dejen que yo me encargue, después de todo soy el único que puede detenerlo. Se transforma en su forma se alicornio, pero esta era aún más grande y con una armadura dorada que cubría la cabeza el torso y las patas delanteras y traseras, este voló en dirección a Ganondorf que se había elevado en el aire para darle pelea…

Warrior: ¡Sky no lo hagas, no estás en condiciones de pelear!,¿¡no van a ayudarlo a pelear!?

Arceus: Aunque pudiéramos volar has taya son tenemos el mismo poder que Sky aun en su estado él puede vencernos con facilidad. Dice su poco sereno para no alterar al resto del grupo y del ejército que hacia logrado seguirlos y observar la pelea.

Mientras con Sky y Ganondorf…

Ganondorf: ¿¡Crees que eres capaz de vencerme Héroe elegido por la Diosa!?

Sky: No permitiré que lastimes a más gente inocente, y controles la Trifuerza.

Ganondorf: ¡Entonces te atacare donde más te duele! Este vuela dirigiéndose a donde sus amigos estaban para atacarlos con uno de sus hechizos.

Time: ¡CUBRANSE TODOS!

Grahim se transformó en su forma de niño como d años y Arceus lo protege cubriendo a ambos con su capa, mientras que Time se transforma en su forma de Stalfos y toma a Twilight para protegerlo, el ejército se cubre con sus escudos, Warrior tardo más en reaccionar, pero sin darse cuenta Sky logro tele transportarse a tiempo para cubrirlo con sus alas protegerlo del ataque…

Warrior: ¿Sky?...

Sky: …

Warrior: ¡SKY!

Este ya no tenía su transformación y Warrior preocupado intentaba despertarlo desesperadamente más aún porque entre el humo de la explosión de ataque logro ver la silueta de Ganondorf, en la explosión había lanzado lejos su espada y no podía defender a Sky ni a el mismo…

Ganondorf: Vaya héroe no es capaz de protegerse a sí mismo y su amigo. Dice agarrando a un Sky inconsciente por el cuello y con uno de sus golpes alejando a Warrior con un puñetazo.

Los demás que habían visto la escena y fueron a auxiliar a Warrior, pero al notar esto Ganondorf lanza a un Sky inconsciente logrando derribar a sus amigos. Para terminar con la pelea Ganondorf vuelve a atacar, pero antes de que eso ocurra Grahim aun en su forma de niño usa la magia que le quedaba para transportar a ellos y al ejército entero lejos de ahí, alejándose por ahora del combate…

Todos fueron llevados a los más profundo del bosque de Faron mejor conocido como Los Bosques Perdidos estaban a unos metros del suelo por lo que el aterrizaje no fue nada suave, por lo menos no para los héroes que estaban acostumbrados por lo que cayeron de pie y Arceus llevaba en brazos a Sky que aún permanecía inconsciente…

Impa: Sabes Grahim pudiste avisarnos para evitar que cayéramos así. Dice Impa que se sacudía el polvo de su uniforme.

Grahim: No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, por lo menos estamos a salvo por ahora, nadie más que nosotros conocemos los bosques mejor que nadie.

Twilight: Buscare una Fuente de Hadas o aguas curativas para ayudar a que Sky se recupere.

Sheik: No puedes ir, así como así puede haber enemigos como wolfos o Stalfos.

Twilight: No tengo que preocuparme de los wolfos después de todo puedo convertirme en un lobo cuando quiera y lucho con un Stalfos todo el tiempo, Time podrás ayudarme a buscar.

Time: Claro.


	4. Chapter 4: Secuestrado

**Capítulo 4: Secuestrado**

El recuerdo termina y el libro pierde su brillo, Zelda se acerca a recogerlo y empieza a hojearlo hasta que una página llama su atención, "Secuestrado", como paso la primera vez este comenzó a brillar, solo que esta vez Zelda no se asustó por la reacción…

Una típica mañana en las profundidades del bosque de Hyrule, Sky como todos los días se encontraba en su biblioteca leyendo uno de sus numerosos libros sobre magia e historias del reino, nada como empezar una mañana así hasta que…

Twilight: ¡TIME REGRESAME MI SOMBRERO!

Time: ¡oblígame! Los gritos de ambos se escuchaban aun desde el segundo piso, por lo que eso empezaba a molestarlo.

Abajo…

Arceus: ¡Grahim deja de subirte a mi cabeza es molesto!

Grahim: ¡Cuánto estábamos en la era de la Diosa no te quejabas!

Warrior: No griten mucho, olvidan que Sky odia cuando lo interrumpan al leer. Dice intentando tranquilizar a los 4.

Sky: Demasiado tarde para eso.

T/T/A/G/W: …hola… Dijeron todos al unísono.

Sky: hhhmmmpppp. ¿No les había dicho que no me gusta cuando discuten en especial cuando leo? Dice irritado.

T/T/A/G/W]: ¿eeehhh…si?

Sky: entonces… ¡LIMPIEN ESTE DESASTRE ANTES DE QUE LOS LANZE POR EL PUENTE DE ELDIN!

T/T/AA/G/W: ¡HAI! Estos se van para empezar a ordenar el desorden que hicieron al pelear.

Sky: Estoy algo viejo para esto. Dice para regresar a la biblioteca

Más tarde…

Sky: Chicos, hay un libro que necesito para mi investigación, por lo que tendré que ir a la Biblioteca del Castillo en la Ciudadela.

Warrior: ¿Necesitas que te acompañemos?

Sky: No Warrior, supongo que pasare la mayor parte del día buscando, pero regresare antes de la cena; adiós. Dice cruzando la puerta para luego transformarse e irse volando.

Al poder volar Sky llego al castillo en poco tiempo de lo que sería a caballo, paso la ciudadela aun en su forma de alicornio sin que nadie lo vea raro después de todo había pasado suficiente tiempo para que las personas del reino se acostumbraran a verlo así, los guardias de la entrada lo dejaron pasar sin problema, antes de ir a la biblioteca iría a buscar a la princesa para que supiera de su presencia en el castillo, logro encontrarla en uno de los pasillos del castillo…

Sky: Que tal Princesa.

TP. Zelda: Oh, Sky que gusto verte, ocurre algo.

Sky: Nada en realidad solo vine para tener su permiso de entrar en la biblioteca.

TP. Zelda: Olvidas que como me ayudas a menudo con las reliquias e historias del reino con tus investigaciones tienes ciertos privilegios.

Sky: No me gusta aprovechar. Dice rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

TP. Zelda: Bueno tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender así que, si puedo te veré mas tarde, no te distraigas mucho leyendo. Lo dice mientras se retiraba.

Unas horas más tarde…

Sky: Con esto será suficiente, ahora a casa. Dice mientras guardaba sus cosas en su alforja.

Entre las sombras alguien lo observa con detenimiento, desde que entro al castillo hasta la mitad del valle de Hyrule hasta que…

Sky: Quien me ha estado siguiendo todo el día muéstrese. Dice mientras vuelve a ser humano y desvainando su espada.

¿?: Tardaste en percibirme, jeje no has cambiado nada Sky.

Sky: Por ahora para ti soy Skyward, te percibí desde que llegué a la Ciudadela, solo quería saber en que momento te dignabas a mostrarte Demon.

Demon: Enserio no has cambiado ni un poco, ¿Cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos, 7000, 7500 años?

Sky: ¿¡Que quieres!?

Demon: Tengo ordenes de llevarte frente al jefe.

Sky: Si no me equivoco no será por las buenas, después de todo te mando a ti.

Demon: Nunca me gusto el hecho que pudieras predecir nuestras razones o al menos la mayor parte, pero tienes razón, no seré piadoso.

Con los chicos…

Warrior: ¿Sky no está tardando mucho?

Time: conociéndolo debió volver a olvidar la hora y se distrajo. Dice mientras se recostaba en unos de los sillones.

Twilight: Puede ser, pero Sky, no suele regresar tarde cuando nos dice cuando llegara. Explico desde la cocina.

Arceus: Concuerdo con Twilight, algo debe de estar mal.

Grahim: ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

Arceus: Ir a buscarlo

Siguieron las ordenes de Arceus y al salir del bosque no muy adelante encontraron lo que parecía un campo de batalla.

Warrior: ¿Que habrá pasado aquí?

Arceus: Por lo que veo fue una pelea reciente, unos minutos máximos una hora. Dice mientras observaba la escena.

Twilight se había convertido en lobo para averiguar si había un rastro que seguir, entre unos escombros de tierra encontró un trozo de tela ensangrentada por lo que aulló para avisar a Time de que encontró algo…

Time: ¿Qué encontraste? Este le enseña la tela y les avisa a los demás.

Grahim: Espero que la sangre no sea del cielo niño. Dice preocupado.

Time: No lo creo, Twilight ¿puedes rastrear el olor? Este asiente.

Unos pocos segundos y ya había encontrado el rastro por lo que Time llamo a Epona y Arceus y Grahim se transformaron en sus formas de Pegaso y alicornio para seguir a Twilight.


	5. Chapter 5: Rescate

**Capítulo 5: Rescate y un aliado poco común.**

Twilight los guio hasta el Puente de Eldin donde había unas cuevas del otro lado donde observaron escondidos en la distancia un hombre de cabello gris similar a Grahim y sobre su hombro llevaba lo que parecía ser Sky…

Grahim: Ese tipo se robó mi estilo… ¡QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES! Grita este furioso lo que llamo la atención del desconocido por lo que se vuelve a esconder detrás de las rocas, orando de que no los viera.

Arceus: ¡No grites, casi haces que nos descubran! Dice susurrando.

Warrior: Hay que seguirlo.

Twilight: Tienes razón, pero hay que tener un plan antes que eso, ¿Qué opinas Warrior? ¿Warrior?

Time: No puede ser. Dice al ver a Warrior entrando a la cueva. Sigámoslo.

Al alcanzarlo, siguieron el camino de antorchas que los guiaron a una especie de sala donde en medio se encontraba Sky inconsciente, el mismo desconocido hablaba con alguien con capucha, sin darse cuenta unas especies de sombras los agarraron y los pusieron a un lado de lo era una especie de circulo…

Grahim: Conozco este tipo de grabados, son para extraer magia de quien se encuentre dentro de él.

¿? (1): Veo que no fallaste en tu misión, todo está preparado para la extracción y con suerte nos desharemos de el para siempre.

¿? (2): ¡Dijiste que solo lo necesitabas por su magia no para matarlo! Dice la misma persona que había sujetado a los 5.

Demon: No te quejes ahora, nunca hubieras cooperado de no haberte mentido.

Arceus: ¿¡Que planean hacerle a Sky!?

¿? (1): No es algo que ustedes tengan que saber, después de esto no vivirán para dar revancha.

Warrior: ¡No dejaremos que le hagas daño!

¿? (1): Demon usa tu magia y empieza la extracción.

¿? (2): Yo no lo creo. Dice desatando a los héroes para usar una nuez deku para luego tomar a Sky y desaparecer.

En el momento en el que llegaron a lo poco profundo del bosque Arceus tomo por el cuello al tipo que los había capturado para luego amenazarlo con su espada…

¿? (2): ¡AAAAHHHH, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI! Dice muy asustado.

Sky: mmm, ¿chicos?

Warrior: ¡Sky, estas bien!

Sky: Si solo estoy un poco herido por mi batalla con Demon.

Twilight: ¿Y qué hacemos con él? Dice señalando a sus espaldas a Arceus y el otro.

Sky: ¿Darkness, eres tú?

Darkness: Hola Sky, oye podrías decirle que no soy una amenaza.

Sky: Arceus suéltalo.

Darkness: Te lo agradezco, ahora déjenme presentarme como debe ser: Mi nombre es Darkness y soy una de las tres sombras de la luna Creada por Sky.

T/T/W/A/G: ¡QUE!

Sky: Es una larga historia, pero primero vayamos un poco más profundo en el bosque. Dice mientras las teles transportaban a los otros 6.

En los Bosques Perdidos…

Ocurrió poco después de encontrarme a Grahim y Arceus, intentaba crear un hechizo capaz de controlar las sombras y darles una forma física de quien sea tomado un pequeño trozo de cabello, gota de sangre o de una manera más arriesgada golpear el objetivo deseado ya que no se sabe si la sombra creada es segura de seguir ordenes, cuando realice el hechizo se volvió inestable por lo que dos bolas de luz lograron impactar el objetivo deseado que eran uno cabellos de Arceus y Grahim.

Pero la última logro golpearme por completo por lo que me desmaye en una de las partes más ocultas del bosque que solo yo puedo acceder, cuando desperté frente a mí se encontraban tres copias de nosotros, por lo que llegue a saber por ellos mismo el primero en ser creado fue Darkness, seguido por Moonlight y Demon. Me impresiono que eran muy parecidos a nosotros, solo que tenían el pelo y ojos negros al igual su vestimenta, pero sus personalidades eran algo distintas: Darkness era igual de amable que Arceus, pero un poco más tímido, Demon le gustaba más las travesuras además de algo rebelde se la pasaba la mayor parte con Moonlight este mismo era igual a mí en lo que respecta a la habilidad de magia pero era muy frio, cuando peleaba con un enemigo llegaba a ser muy violento y la ira podía controlarle por lo que no era muy bueno con el trabajo en equipo.

Pensé que no debía decirles a ustedes dos sobre su existencia, así que los entrene para que pudieran protegernos o ayudarnos en ese tiempo no pensé que alguno de ellos intentase matarme … me equivoque, Moonlight y Demon lograron atacarme por sorpresa, pero sin importar cuanto tratara no podía lastimarlos mucho menos matarlos para suerte mía Darkness me ayudo haciendo el mismo escape que el de hace rato, cuando escapamos le sugerí que se quedara con nosotros y ver la forma de averiguar que pasaba con los dos, solo me explico que no sería buena idea si dejaba a esos dos sin vigilancia, así que decidió irse con ellos haciéndoles creer que yo con mi magia lo había obligado a rescatarme desde ese entonces no supe de él.

Warrior: ¿Así que ahora Darkness es de los nuestros?

Darkness: Solo si ustedes me aceptan, de todas formas, me quedaría cerca de ustedes o del bosque Moonlight y Demon no pueden entrar en lugares sagrados además con lo que hice es suficiente como para que ellos dos me maten.

Time: ¡Otra persona con cual hacerle bromas!

Darkness: No habla en serio, ¿o sí? Pregunta a Twilight.

Twilight: No te preocupes solo te hará bromas por unas semanas. Dice muy despreocupado.

Grahim: Parece que alguien compartirá habitación.

Arceus: Perdón por amenazarte con mi espada.

Darkness: No te disculpes, solo querías proteger a Sky como los demás.

El recuerdo termina y Zelda se queda pensando en lo que había visto junto con todos los habitantes de Skyloft…

Gaepora: Zelda; ¿te encuentras bien?

Zelda: Si solo un poco sorprendida, no mentían cuando dijeron que Link había arriesgado su propia vida más de una sola vez. Recordando que hizo lo mismo con ella en la superficie.

(Días después) En otra Era…

Sky: ¡QUE LES HE DICHO SOBRE EL USO DE FLECHAS DENTRO DE LA CASA! Grita Sky lanzando uno de sus libros.

Darkness: ¡Me uso como blanco!

Time: ¡Claro que no, solo quería ver que tan ágil eras!

Darkness: ¡QUE NO!

Time: ¡QUE SI!

Grahim: ¡Dejen de pelear!

D/T: ¡TU NO TE METAS!

Arceus: (3, 2, 1…)

Sky: ¡YA BASTA, USTEDES TRES SE QUEDARÁN EL RESTO DE LA TARDE AFUERA MIENTRAS VUELVO A ORDENAR LA CASA! Dice mientras los echaba de la casa para luego cerrar la puerta.

D/T/G: (¡NO HABLA ENSERIO!)

Dentro de la casa del árbol…

Warrior: ¿Enserio los dejaste afuera?

Twilight: ¿No crees que te pasaste solo un poco?

Sky: Lo dudo mucho.

Arceus: Creo que hay que limpiar todo este desastre.

Afuera…

Grahim: Ahora que.

Time: Esperar a que se le pase el enojo.

Más tarde adentro

Arceus: Normalmente tú no te enojas tan fácil, ¿paso algo?

Sky: …

Warrior: Desde que fuimos a la Era del Cielo, haz estado muy distraído y un poco mal humorado. Dice preocupado.

Twilight: Tiene que ver con Zelda, ¿cierto?

Sky: Si, tengo el presentimiento en querrá hablar conmigo muy pronto.

Arceus: Pero si eso ocurre tú y ella arreglaran sus diferencias.

Sky: Supongo… busca a Time, Darkness y Grahim; iremos a la Era del Cielo.

Warrior: ¡Espera no es una idea muy precipitada, después de todo haz evitado ir ahí porque 7000, 8000 años! Dice intentado hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Sky: Estoy decidido de una vez por todas cortar lazos con Zelda a menos que ella diga lo contrario.

Twilight: (Tengo la sensación de que no vendremos solos) Dice mientras seguía a sus amigos para encontrarse con Arceus y los demás.

Grahim: ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

Sky: Si, estoy muy seguro. Da un paso adelante para abrir el portal hacia su Era.

En la Era del Cielo…

Zelda: Tengo que encontrar la manera de hablar con Link. Dice mientras caminaba en la plaza

Groose: Pero ¿cómo, nada que nosotros sepamos nos ayudara?

En ese instante un portal parecido al de días anteriores apareció frente a ellos y de allí salieran los héroes de Eras futuras…

Sky: Zelda, supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí.

Zelda: Si…

S/Z: ¡QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LO QUE PASO!

Sky: ¿eh?

Zelda: Nunca debí enojarme, tu todo lo que pasaste para salvarme y a toda la superficie; tenías todo el derecho de decidir qué hacer con la habilidad que habías conseguido en tu viaje y jamás echarle la culpa tus amigos es parte de tu naturaleza ser así de amable con todos.

Sky: No todo es culpa tuya yo debí de intentar hablar contigo desde un principio e irme de esa forma.

Groose: Pero si no lo hubieras hecho, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado con tus amigos y sus hogares.

Grahim: Odio admitirlo, pero el peinado feo tiene razón.

Zelda: ¿Amigos? Dice mientras le tendía la mano.

Sky: Amigos, Me gustaría que conocieras más de la superficie.

Time: ¿Y porque no se queda con nosotros un tiempo?

Darkness: No le hagas caso, te hará sufrir con sus bromas.

Zelda: Supongo que sería buena idea, así sabría porque te gusto tanto todas esas Eras.

Sky: mmmm no lo sé. Dice dudando.

A/G/W/T/T/D: Por favor. Dice mientras le ponían ojos de cordero degollado.

Sky: oh está bien puedes venir con nosotros.

A/G/W/T/T/D: ¡SSSIII!


End file.
